The inventive concepts relate to methods of forming a layer using a sputtering method and methods of manufacturing magnetic memory devices using the same.
High-speed and/or low power consumption electronic devices may be provided by including semiconductor memory devices therein with a high-speed characteristic and/or a low operating voltage. Accordingly, magnetic memory devices have been developed. The magnetic memory devices may have high-speed and/or non-volatile characteristics.
In general, a magnetic memory device may include a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) pattern. The magnetic tunnel junction pattern may include two magnetic layers and an insulating layer disposed between the two magnetic layers. A resistance value of the magnetic tunnel junction pattern may be changed depending on magnetization directions of the two magnetic layers. For example, when the magnetization directions of the two magnetic layers are anti-parallel to each other, the magnetic tunnel junction pattern may have a relatively large resistance value. When the magnetization directions of the two magnetic layers are parallel to each other, the magnetic tunnel junction pattern may have a relatively small resistance value. The magnetic memory device may read/write data using a difference between the resistance values of the magnetic tunnel junction pattern.